Persuasion
by KrimsonKat
Summary: Eight years ago, Draco Malfoy fell in love with Hermione Granger. Eight years ago, he broke her heart under persuasion from Blaise Zabini. At a family dinner, Draco runs into Hermione again. Will she still be unattached? Will he be able to undo the heartbreak that was caused by his mistake?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Draco Malfoy had just come back from being 4 months away at Blaise's estate in Italy. The war had been won by the light 6 months prior, and he needed to get away from it all. The looks of curiosity and disdain were all getting to him, and him being a proud, rich, and well liked person, to being essentially an outcast were getting all too much for him. Italy was a great place to get away as the country itself didn't involve itself into English problems. Draco and Blaise felt that the time away would do much good in distancing their names from the war.

While there, Draco ran into Hermione Granger. She had just returned from Australia. Her parents decided to stay in Australia. While she would have like to stay she, needed to get back to start her internship at St. Murgo's. From there, she was sent to Italy to apprentice under a very well-known healer.

Hermione ran into Draco one afternoon while dining at a cafe. From there they started a dynamic friendship that led into more eventually. She fell head over heels, week at the knees, forever kind of love. She thought he felt the same. One afternoon, while dining at the cafe they reconnected at, Blaise came upon them. He gave Draco a look of interest and then displeasure and walked away.

That night Blaise spoke to Draco about his affair with Hermione, reminding him of his station with the Wizarding world and his familial need and displeasure that his family would have, if they found out about his affair with Hermione Granger. Draco was heartbroken but agreed and broke it off with Hermione.

Of course, Hermione was angry and accused him of many things. She left him and determined to finish her internship and leave Italy as fast as possible. Never knowing if her heart would fully heal.

Draco stayed for another 2 months after she left and was very despondent. Blaise tried to lift his spirits with many girls but none of the girls could satisfy Draco in the way that Hermione could with her spirit, mind and body. Blaise found that he could never fully get the old Draco back. His regret for persuading Draco to break up with Hermione was the biggest he would ever have.


	2. St Mungo's Charity Ball

Draco Malfoy was nervous. To say that this was probably the biggest night of his life would be an understatement. The past eight years he has changed many things. After his father's death 7 years ago, he felt that he needed to change most things about his life. He tore down the Manor and rebuilt it. He started to donate money, anonymously to many charities. Fundraising for any charity he thought would bring light to his name, then the darkness that was associated with it. Tonight, he was throwing a charity ball for St. Murgo's. Usually, his mother did the fundraising and he provided the money for her do to it with. This was his first Fundraiser that he was throwing.

The charity ball was for the Children's Ward at St. Murgo's. His mother had heard how much the ward needed in supplies and equipment and decided that she would do something about it. Many people didn't know much about Narcissa Malfoy. She kept quiet and recluse almost. She helped with the charity work and had her small teas with her remaining friends. After the death of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa was finally free to do as she pleased. She reconnected with her sister Andromeda, and spent many afternoons with her and Teddy.

His mother knew about what she referred to as "the nasty business" eight years ago. She assured him that "she" would not be attending. He wanted to keep away from her. He didn't feel that he deserved her attention or forgiveness. He couldn't even forgive himself. His mother felt the same way. Once she heard what had happened she smacked him over the head and walked away shaking hers. She didn't approve of his acquaintance with Blaise any longer, but felt that as he was a grown man now, he needed to make his own decisions and mistakes. His mother's only wish is for him to be happy.

"Well old chap, are you ready to start the festivities?" Blaise said, leaning against the jam in his door. "Yes, I suppose." Draco felt his insides tighten with nervousness and the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention. He just wanted the speech that he had to prepare over with so he could enjoy the rest of the night. As he started walking down the stairs everyone stopped and turned around to give him their full attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the first annual fundraiser for St. Murgo's. As you are aware we are here to fundraise for the Children's Ward as it was addressed in your invitations. If you have made donations already, we and St. Murgo's thank you for your generosity. If you have not, please see myself, my mother, or my Aunt Andromeda at the tables at the entrance for any donations you may want to part with. Thank you for being here and please enjoy your evening."

As his speech was over was over he proceeded to make his way over to his mother and Aunt. He was waylaid by many of the female gender. He was starting to get agitated. He didn't like the attention he was receiving. After Italy, he kept himself out of the eye of the media as much as he could. Once he could escape finally, he overheard his mother and Aunt's conversation.

"I was almost unable to attend the ball. Teddy fell and broke his collarbone and I was hysterical. I called Hermione as soon as I could and she was able to reset it. She convinced me to come and she is taking care of Teddy for me. She's such a sweet girl, so good with children. I keep trying to set her up with nice young men but she refuses. I don't know why she does. She so lovely." As he was walking up, he stopped in his tracks when he heard her name. "Yes, I wonder why?" his mother stated and glared at him. Draco, pretending he hadn't heard proceeded to the table and started organizing the gallons they had received already. Single. He couldn't believe it. "She is so focused on her work. Ginny told me that Ronald tried to start something but Hermione refused. Saying she only saw him as a friend. He was heartbroken. Well he went and married that Lavender girl. I don't know what he sees in her but he seems happy. Ginny hates her. Wishes that Hermione would have excepted him so they can finally be sisters." Andromeda told Narcissa. Narcissa shot a meaningful glance at Draco and changed the subject.

He was glad that she did. He didn't know if he could hear much more about Hermione. Didn't know if his heart could bear the thought of hearing any more about her. He was glad for the update on her life. He just couldn't stand the thought of her without him.

"Why don't we all have tea at my house tomorrow. You as well Draco. You could use the break away from all your planning and work." Andromeda stated. Draco wasn't really paying attention and agreed to Andromeda without much thought.

As the ball continued, he accepted many donations and danced a reel with Pansy and then Daphne. He was happy to get away from his mother and aunt for a while and met Blaise at the bar. "Well Draco, how is the fundraising going?" Blaise asked. Draco replied that they were raising a lot of money and the ball was already turning out to be a smashing success. He was relieved that his first event was turning out so well. Blaise was looking out into the crowd and saw Daphne waving him over. "Well old chap, looks like I'm being called. Glad to hear this is turning out well for you." As Blaise walked over to Daphne, Draco looked at the time and realized it was ten o'clock in the evening and it was time to shut the ball down.

He went to his mother to ask for the total about donated and stood on the top of the stairs to gain everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming tonight. We appreciate your time here and sorry to say the ball is at its end. Thank you for all of your donations. Tonight, with all of your help, you have donated a total of 758,000 gallons. This will surely help with St. Murgo's Children's Ward. Thank you all, and enjoy the rest of your evening."

After his speech, he decided to retire to his rooms. He kissed his mother and aunt goodnight and went to relax before he fell asleep dreaming of Italian summers and chocolate eyes.


	3. The Beginning

Hermione was sitting on the couch reading to Teddy. Since he had broken his collarbone, he was not able to move too much. She may have been able to heal the bone with magic, but he still needed to rest for a few days to prevent any pain to the area. She was glad that she was unable to go to the St. Mungo's fundraiser ball. She didn't know if she could see him without breaking down. Too many things had happened for her to remain emotionally composed.

She noticed that Teddy had fallen asleep so she picked him up and put him to bed. Once she was back lying on the couch she started to do some paperwork. Being the Head Healer made her social life somewhat non-existent and left little time for anything else. Don't get her wrong. She loves her job. She just didn't want to make the time for social activities.

After a couple hours of paperwork and two cups of tea, Andy came back from the ball.

"How did it go?" Andy asked.

"He was well behaved. Didn't fuss too much and ate all his dinner. We read and he fell asleep about two and a half hours ago." Hermione said, with a fond smile for the child. Andy smiled back at Hermione. Hermione loved her godson. He was the most precious child. She especially loved it when he changed his appearance to look like her.

"Hermione, can you come to dinner tomorrow evening? I know dinner on Sundays is usually at the Burrow, but since Arthur and Molly just got back from vacation, Molly asked if I could host."

"Sure Andy. Do you need me to bring anything?" Hermione asked still focused on her work.

"No dear, that's not necessary. Narcissa is coming. She's bringing Pansy and Daphne."

"Sounds wonderful. I haven't seen them in weeks. It would be nice to catch up with them. Can I bring someone?" Andy gave Hermione a curious look.

"Who dear?"

"Roger. He wanted to come last week but he was stuck on rounds in the magical maladies ward."

"Oh, I would love to see Roger again! Is he seeing anyone? Perhaps you could bring them along as well." "Not at the moment. Last person didn't really like his schedule so they broke it off. He was crushed. He hasn't been the same and I figured he would enjoy coming tomorrow."

"Of course dear. He'll bounce back in no time. He usually does." Andy said. She started putting away the toys that were left out.

Hermione started to clean her paperwork up, taking the hint it was time to go.

"Well Andy, I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok dear. Dress nice tomorrow for me? You know how Narcissa gets."

"Yes Andy. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow. I might be late. I have rounds in the morning and a meeting tomorrow afternoon with the committee about the ball tonight."

She kissed Andy goodnight and walked out the door.

Once Hermione was done with her rounds and the meeting was over she looked at the time and saw that it was only noon. She had plenty of time to get ready for tonight. She didn't really have much to wear for tonight so she had Ginny meet her at Harrods's to look for an outfit for tonight. They debated on what outfit she was going to get when Hermione saw a black lace jumpsuit that plunged in the neckline. She couldn't take her eyes off it.

"What do you think Ginny?"

"I think you should get it. Look at this gold shirt. Pair it with the jumpsuit and get some gold heals and you will look fab." Ginny was excited. It wasn't every day that Hermione found something. She was just so picky.

"Sounds fantastic. I'm going to go pay and then we can go to that bistro in Godric's Hollow that you love so much. Mind if I get ready at your place?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all. Let's go."

After lunch, they went to Ginny and Harry's house in Godric's Hollow. They bought the house after Harry sold Grimmauld Place. He couldn't stay there after the war any longer. It brought back to many memories.

Hermione and Ginny got ready. Hermione didn't find any shoes that she liked so Ginny offered her some gold shoes that she hardly ever wore. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. If you knew her a few years ago, you would barely recognize her today. She had her dark brown hair chemically straitened and her hair was cut to her shoulders. At the time, she needed the change. She felt more confident after her hair change and it seemed to suit her just fine.

She was so excited to see everyone. It felt like ages since she saw the three Slytherin girls. Her and Pansy became friends during one of the dragon pox out brakes eight years ago. She had just begun her full time work at St. Murgos. Pansy's mother had come in contact with Dragon Pox and Hermione was working in the magical maladies ward at the time. She was assigned as her healer. Pansy's mother had a very bad case and died a few weeks after she was admitted. Hermione was there for Pansy as much as possible. Pansy had no family left. With her father getting the kiss, and her mother gone, she clung to any comfort that Hermione could give her. Pansy in turn was there for Hermione when she felt her world was ending. Like she couldn't talk to anyone. As all this was happening their close friendship was inevitable.

After Pansy's grief subsided, she formally introduced Hermione to Daphne, who was her only friend left at the time. Hermione and Daphne hit it off right away. Hermione had me Daphne before but never really talked to her. Daphne was the secretary for the Minister of Magic and had scheduled a few of Hermione's meetings with Kingsley, whom was the Minister of Magic. The ladies struck up a strong friendship with Hermione and Ginny and were thick as thieves in no time. Ginny's brothers learned very quickly not to mess with any of the girls for they would put together a prank to outshine Fred and George Weasley. Of course, Fred and George would occasionally mess with them just to see what they would do.

Once she was done she flooed over to Rogers and apparated him to Andy's. She opened the door and ushered Roger in. She put their coats in the closet and they walked into the living room. She immediately saw Pansy and ran over to her to give her a hug. "Pansy! It feels like forever! How are you? How's Theo? Is he here? Where's Daphne?"

"Slow down Hermione. I'm great. Theo's in the kitchen with Harry and Daphne's right behind you."

Hermione turned around and gave Daphne a big hug.

"Where's Narcissa? I had a meeting with Mungo's committee this morning and I need to talk to her about it. They were so pleased with the turn out. It looks like we are going to get the equipment needed finally."

While she was talking, Teddy ran up to Hermione. Hermione picked him up and gave him a light hug. Teddy changed to look like Hermione. "How are you Teddy Bear? Is your shoulder hurting?" "No Auntie Mione. Its feeling ok. Nana gave me some stuff that tasted yucky and now it doesn't hurt." Teddy looked over Hermione's shoulder and his hair turned blonde and straight. When Hermione saw this, her heart stopped. His hair was blonde with her eyes.

"Hello." Teddy said.

"Hello there. You must be Teddy." Hermione knew that voice.

She slowly turned around and breathed "Draco."


	4. Emotions Run High

Draco couldn't believe he forgot. His mother had just come into his room to remind him that they were going to Andromeda's for dinner. He had promised Blaise that they would go out tonight. He wasn't all that grieved considering what Blaise wanted to do was go to a few bars. Usually when that happened Draco would end up forgotten about and go home as soon as Blaise had his tongue down some witches' throat. He owled Blaise, telling him to find some other unlucky sod to play wingman for him and got ready.

Once he was ready, he and his mother flooed over to Andromeda's. He walked in and saw a little boy talking to a brunette. The little boy looked up at him and his hair turned blonde. Draco then realized who this was.

"Hello." Teddy said.

"Hello. You must be Teddy."

He heard the woman's breath catch. Once she turned around he was surprised as who it was.

"Draco." Hermione. His Hermione was standing there with Teddy in her arms. Looking like she just saw a ghost. Once she got her bearings, she handed Teddy to Pansy and left to the back patio.

"Daphne, can you go after her and make sure she's ok. I need to talk to Draco." Pansy looked to Daphne. Daphne nodded and left.

Andy came up and took Teddy away and Pansy escorted him into one of the bedrooms.

Once Pansy sat on the bed Draco started pacing. Pansy just watched him walk back and forth, waiting for him to start talking. She had been friends with Draco for a long time. She knew when it would only be a matter of time before he would talk.

Draco's mind was running wild. She had changed. But not that much. Her hair was straight and short. She looked amazing. After all this time and his heart still beat fast for her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever met and ever would meet. No woman could compare to her. He was stupid. He couldn't believe he let her go all those years ago.

"What am I going to do Pansy. She hates me. You saw her face. She can't stand the sight of me."

"She doesn't hate you Draco. She wasn't expecting you. No one told her you would be here." Pansy said.

"No one told me she was to be here either." Draco wanted to run. He didn't feel like he could face her.

Pansy rolled her eyes. These two really needed to face each other. Both of them were isolating themselves from life and it needed to stop.

"Dinner's going to be ready soon. Get yourself together. You two can talk after. Just don't run away. Don't let people tell you what you should do. You let other people guide your life for so long Draco. Its time you made your own decisions and worry about your own happiness and not what Blaise or your mother or anyone else wants. You want her, go for her." Pansy got up and walked out of the room to talk to Hermione.

Draco kept pacing after Pansy left. She was right. After all this time, there wasn't anyone who caught his eye. He buried himself in work reforming the Malfoy name and didn't make time for anything else. Subconsciously it was because he was hiding. His excuse was because he wanted to reshape how people saw him. But really it was what was hiding his heart break and regret. He took a few deep breaths and gathered himself together. He made a promise to himself right then. He would get her back. No more hiding. No more persuasions from anyone. No more letting others set expectations for him. All he wanted in life was to be happy now. He wanted to be happy with her. He walked out of the bedroom to face reality.

Meanwhile, Hermione was sitting on the bench swing on the patio getting over her small panic attack. She couldn't believe he was here. She tried to avoid him as much as possible but she realized they would eventually meet. She worked with his aunt. She was his cousin's god mother. She had tea with Narcissa. Eventually they would meet again. She just wasn't ready for it. Too much had happened. Too many mistakes and heart break.

Daphne came and sat on the bench with her. "You okay?"

"I will be. I just needed a couple of minutes. I wasn't expecting him to be here."

"I know. Life has a way of catching up to you sometimes." Daphne said. She kicked off and they started swinging lightly.

"Yeah. I just would have liked more time." She said, wiping some stray tears off her cheeks.

"How much time do you need Hermione? It's been eight years. You need to talk to him. You can't keep avoiding him." Daphne knew that Hermione was stalling.

The only ones who really knew what happened was her girlfriends, Narcissa and Andromeda. She couldn't tell Harry and Ron because they didn't like Draco. If they found out, who knows what they would do. Ginny was there for her during a rough time, right after she got back from Italy. Hermione was feeling lost and confused. Very angry and upset. Ginny and Pansy were the only ones who knew the full story. She couldn't bring herself to tell anyone else or relive it. It hurt too much.

Ginny came onto the porch to talk with her. She exchanged a look with Daphne and Daphne left to go back inside. When she sat down and spread a blanket over them. Hermione leaned over and put her head on Ginny's shoulder and let herself cry for a few moments. Pansy came out and sat on the other side of Hermione and held her hand.

"I know how you're feeling right now. I know it's scary and confusing and you want to go back to your home and isolate yourself, but you can't anymore. You need to talk to him. You need to tell him." Ginny said with as much sensitivity as she could voice. She knew how hard it was for Hermione right now.

"I don't know if I can. I don't know if he will be angry and upset. I don't want him to hate himself." Hermione cried. It hurt so much seeing him again. Hearing his voice. She still loved him with all her heart. She could never love someone else as much as him.

"You can Herms. You can and you will. Just give it time. Give it a day or two and talk to him. He'll understand. He isn't made of glass. You can throw pebbles at him and he won't crack. Just don't throw any boulders. Then he will." Pansy said trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Okay. Thank you girls for being here for me. It means a lot. I think I can face them now." Hermione said.


	5. The Dinner

Once Hermione walked in the only seat open was between Roger and Ron. She felt relieved. She knew she would be safe for a while and didn't need to broach any subjects that she didn't find pleasant. As she sat down, Ron said something to make her laugh. He always seemed to know when she needed a good laugh.

Draco saw this and frowned. He was sitting at the other end of the table from her. Next to his mother and Mr. Weasley across from Mrs. Weasley. He couldn't hear what was said but he could see her facial expressions. He knew Ron was married to that flower girl, what was her name? Who was the bloke sitting on her other side? He looked familiar but he couldn't quite place him.

Hermione was talking to Roger when she was interrupted by Narcissa. She had heard that Hermione wanted to talk to her about the charity ball.

"Oh Narcissa, I met with the committee for St. Mungo's today. They agreed that all your hard work for the ball paid off and we are getting new equipment for the children. They want to start redecorating and modernizing the Children's Ward next month. They are going to transfer the ward to one of the empty wards on the 5th floor for the time being. I can't tell you how thankful I am that you did this. It will be a great change for the children and staff."

"Think nothing of it dear. I told Draco of the idea and he worked on the whole thing. I'm just glad we could help." Narcissa said. She gave Andromeda a sly wink and went back to talking to Molly.

"You did that?" Hermione said. She was shocked. He would do that for her?

"Yes." He said. Draco looked at her flushed face and his breath caught. She was blushing and turning shy on him. It brought back memories of when they were in Italy. He cleared his throat and looked away. He needed to distract himself before he went to her a kissed her.

Hermione looked away and glanced over to Lavender. She couldn't believe it but Lavender was gazing at Draco with the same love sick puppy eyes she had for Ron back in Hogwarts. Soon she would have a nickname for Draco and the poor sod wouldn't be able to get away from her. She looked over at Ron to see he was too busy eating his food to notice such a thing. She giggled to herself and Roger bumped her arm. She looked at him and he shot a glance at Lavender too. She nodded her head and giggled a little. Draco looked over and saw where her eyes were looking and glanced at Lavender. He looked back at Hermione, gave a dramatic shudder and went back to his conversation. Hermione laughed. This was going to be fun. She kicked Ginny and gave her a meaningful look towards Lavender. Ginny looked and got red in the face. This bint!

"So Draco, I heard about the charity event you hosted last night. I wish I could have been there but Ron and I weren't invited." Lavender said, batting her eyelashes. Draco wondered if she could really be this stupid. Didn't she know Weasley was invited but turned down the invite? Either she was ignorant or an attention whore. "Oh, that's too bad." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Well Lavender, seeing as Harry and Ron were working last night, I doubt you would have gone without my brother." Ginny sneered.

Lavender not one to pick up on social ques addressed Ginny in a whiny voice "But we could have gone Ginny. It would have been so much fun!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "And who pray tell would be watching our children while we were there?" Lavender looked over to Hermione "Well Hermione of course. She doesn't do anything fun and she could have babysat our children." Draco looked over to Hermione who sat back in her chair with her drink looking like she needed a snack for the play she was about to watch.

"Hermione was watching Teddy last night since he broke his collarbone. She couldn't have watched our children even if she wanted to. She was supposed to go last night otherwise since it was for her ward." Ginny looked to be getting more red. Almost matching her hair. Harry, being the ever loving and attentive husband noticed this and tried to defuse the situation. "I'm sorry Lavender that you couldn't go last night. I needed Ron to go on a mission for me. We got a tip on where the Lestrange's were hiding and I needed my best men." Harry said. "Well since my husband was off being a hero I can't complain anymore." Lavender said giving Ron her attention. Hermione rolled her eyes. So much for evening entertainment.

Teddy came up to Hermione wanting her attention. It was getting late for him and she could tell he was ready for his bedtime routine with her. "Do you want to go play the piano before bed Teddy?" He nodded his head yes and placed his head on her chest. Hermione got up and took him to the music room. Once in there she sat on the bench with Teddy between her arms and started playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. It was both Teddy's and her favorite piano song.

Draco walked in and sat on a chair by the door. He never knew she could play so well. As she was playing, Teddy fell asleep in her arms. If she noticed she didn't care. He could feel the emotion from the song as she was playing. It was absolutely breathtaking.

Hermione, not noticing another presence in the room besides her and Teddy, started to tear up. This whole night had been emotional. Her feelings were all over the place and she didn't know how she could handle so much tonight. A few tears fell as she was finishing the song. She stopped playing and just sat there staring at the keys. She heard a chair move as Draco stood up to go to her. She wiped at her eyes. "I didn't know anyone followed me." She adjusted Teddy in her arms and stood up. "Hermione." Draco said. "I must get Teddy to bed. Its late for him. I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did." She started to walk away from him. Draco grabbed her arm to stop her. "Meet me for lunch tomorrow." Hermione stared at him for a moment then nodded her head. He released her arm and she walked away.


	6. Restaurant Opening

AN: Hello my dear readers. So sorry for the long wait on the next chapter. I had been under the radar at work and needed to step my game up. Unfortunately for me that wasn't enough and I now have no job. But fear not…. for I have been given a year of being a stay at home mom by my dear significant other and can update my stories more frequently now. I have been trying to figure out how I want this story to go and I think I will be able to conclude this in the next month or two if I can stick to a good schedule. I was planning on working on this chapter through the next week and releasing it next weekend but I started writing and couldn't stop. Lucky for you readers. I will continue working on the next chapter and should have it posted by Sunday. Yay!

If you have read my other story **The Newest Riddle** , I just updated that I have abandoned the story. I lost the plot and had major writers block. If you would like to play with it PM me and we can talk. BUT FEAR NOT my friends, Persuasion will not be abandoned.

I also have another plot bunny in the works and when this one is finished I will start to publish the next one.

Disclaimer: I do not own any writings or characters from JK Rowling's wonderful imagination. I just like to play with them.

* * *

Draco was in his study thinking of a way to compose an owl to Hermione inviting her out to the lunch he asked her to. He was hesitant. He saw how her and the Roger guy had been talking all night at dinner the previous night. He didn't recognize him until the end of the night when he asked his Aunt Andy who the Roger bloke was. She informed him that he was Roger Davis and worked with Hermione in the Children's ward and was very close to her.

That information hit him hard. He was hoping after all this time she was unattached, but he could only hope that was the case. Of course, he would not blame her if she was with the Roger bloke as it had been 8 years. She could have moved on, right? Not letting that keep him from at least speaking with her again he continued to write the letter.

Once he had composed his letter he sent it off. He figured the least written the better.

Zabini knocked on his door at that moment. Draco got up to let him in while he finished getting ready for the Grand Opening of Bello Italiano.

The restaurant was the second one that he has opened. The first one was opened in Diagon Alley two years ago and had done very well.

After the incident with Hermione, Draco felt it was best to remove himself from France for a bit to not feel the crushing emotions associated with her and France. He went to Italy where he met Aldo. Aldo was an up and coming half-blood Chef that had been in the muggle cruise line business and wanted to expand his forte into the restaurant business but needed the funding. Draco, seeing the opportunity for new business, jumped on the idea and offered to finance and manage the business and Aldo would run the back kitchens and staff. Once the deal was accepted they found a rundown little store in Diagon Alley that had been vandalized during the war and had yet to be bought. They reconstructed the store and opened it in June 2004.

The first Bello Italiano did so well, they decided to open another one in Godric's Hollow. Diagon Alley had started gaining more people and business once Harry Potter moved his family in the area last year and now was being built up into a bigger town for Wizarding England to shop and explore. They decided to build a separate building this time and Draco needed more funding to be able to do so. That's where Blaise came in. He invested money into the property on the agreement he could run this restaurant. As Blaise was Italian with his degree for cooking in Italy, he became the Chef and Manager of this restaurant and was going to the Grand Opening along with Draco. Blaise had experience being a Sous Chef but had never been Head Chef to any restaurant. He would be present for the ribbon cutting and chat with customers for a bit and go work.

Once Draco was ready they apparated to the back of Bello Italiano. Blaise looked green in the face.

"Don't worry man, everything will go well. You are an amazing chef and will be able to give the customers the best Italian food ever." Draco told Blaise, trying to relax Blaise.

"I know, but it's my first restaurant I've been the head chef for. I don't want to screw this up." Blaise said. "You won't. You're an amazing chef and plus you created like half the menu. You will do great."

"Thanks Drake." Blaise gave Draco a smile and headed to the front of the restaurant.

Draco followed Blaise, and once he reached the doors he stepped outside into the waiting crowed.

Draco took a few seconds to take in the crowd and grab his bearings before he gave his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming to our grand opening of our second restaurant to Bello Italiano. Here next to me is our Head Chef for this expansion, Mr. Blaise Zabini. He and his staff will be cooking your food tonight. Please do not forget to thank your chef. I know I will be once I have finished all the food." The crowd chuckled. "Now let's cut the ribbon and start with the drinks yea!"

Once Draco and Blaise cut the ribbon for the opening, everyone came inside and grabbed drinks from the tables that were set up. Draco and Blaise had separated to mingle with the crowd. He had met many people he remembered seeing at Hogwarts along with some people he had been done business with. He noticed Potter and Weasley with their wives and ventured to speak with them. He had been speaking with Potter the night before while at dinner and was surprised to find that the Auror wasn't half bad since he left school.

"Good evening. How are you enjoying the festivities so far?" He asked Potter.

"Hello Malfoy, we are very much enjoying ourselves. This is a wonderful place you have built. Ginny and I have been watching it being built and waiting for the opening as we both very much enjoy Italian food. Especially with the cravings the little one is giving Ginny." Potter teased looking at Potterette. Ginny blushed and slapped his arm. Draco felt a pain in his heart watching the interaction, seeing what he could have had with Hermione if he hadn't listened to Blaise.

Draco shook himself out of the depressing thoughts and looked over to Weasley and his wife. The flower girl. What's her name…? "How are you and Mrs. Weasley enjoying yourselves Weasley?" Draco asked. He didn't really care but he came here to be social so…

"Well Malfoy, Lavender and I our enjoying ourselves very much. (Ah, that's her name. Draco thought.) You have a fine place here." Weasley said. "Oh yes, it's fabulous. Whoever your decorator was did fantastic work. We have yet to try the food but we can't wait. You know Ron. He loves food." Lavender said. She was saying something else but Draco had already tuned her out and looked over to Potter and Potterette. Potterette was looking at Lavender like she wanted to shut her up for good. Draco felt like he could relate to Potterette. Maybe he could get Ginny to help him... hmmm….

Draco spotted his mother and Aunt Andy coming over and turned to greet them. "Good evening Draco." Narcissa said kissing his cheek. "Hello Mother. I'm glad you could make it. You as well Aunt." Draco said turning to Andy. "Oh I almost wasn't able to come as I couldn't find a babysitter for Teddy. Then I remembered Harry here telling me that Hermione was babysitting James." Andy looked over to Potter. "I hope you don't mind Harry, but I flooed Hermione and asked if she could watch Teddy as well. She accepted and I sent Teddy to be with her. I should pick him up before you four even get back." Harry looked towards Andy and told her "Oh Andy its fine. I love having my god son over and I'm sure Hermione doesn't mind spending time with her two God Sons. You know she's so good with them. I can't wait until she has some of her own for me to return the favor spoil them like she does with my son." Harry and Andy laughed. Ginny was watching for Draco's reaction. Draco grimaced and quickly put his mask back up. But he saw Ginny spotted it and gave him a small smile. So, she knows…. Well it's not like she wouldn't. Hermione and she were always close.

He saw Blaise coming over and looked over at Ginny. She threw a look Blaises way and then her face went neutral. Ah she knows all. "Draco mate, Daphne, Astoria and Pansy have come in and are looking for you." Draco excused himself and left the group to speak with Daphne. Blaise walked with him over to the ladies, excused himself and went to the kitchens.

Draco spoke with the girls and excused himself to mingle with other people. Once the band he hired started playing he left to go into the back to see how the preparations and Blaise was doing. The reception of the restaurant was well met and everyone looked to have an enjoyable time.


End file.
